


To Play with Fire When You Don't Know the Heat of It

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1k setup to 7k porn is an awesome ratio, Bondage, Dub-con that borders on non-con at one point, Loki being an unreptentant little shit, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Possessive Thor, Punishment, Sex Toys, Thor being sick of Loki being an unrepentant little shit sometimes, because the author makes awesome life choices, consent issues via magic that's one step away from fuck-or-die, handwaving that Asgardians wouldn't have their own equivalent of vibrating sex toys shhhhhhh, no really this is an excuse for lots and lots of porn, possible (if light) humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cannot be expected to resist powerful magical objects that cross his path.  And fate cannot be expected to not laugh in his face when he tries to steal them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Play with Fire When You Don't Know the Heat of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com/) because it's a mutual kink(s) of ours and she is kind enough to spend hours on tumblr with me while I message her bits and pieces as I write. Hand holding and test reading are thanks to the lovely [umakoo](http://umakoo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Oh, jfc, just let me crawl under the desk and never come out again now. *puts face in hands*

Loki thought it very nearly cruel to taunt him with such a treasure passing through the halls of Valaskialf, on their way to Odin's treasure vault where they would merely gather dust and be long forgotten about. Treasures, as he had learned, were meant to be used, meant to see the light of day and find their own purpose, were they not? So, when Thor had returned with the Norn Stones, after confronting Karnilla and taking them from her, Loki thought to... well, perhaps not steal them, for he was reformed and under the ever watchful eyes of his family, but merely borrow them for a time.

When Thor had taken them personally to the vault, Loki trailed along behind him, just out of boredom--for Asgard was _terribly_ dull when he was being good, but, still, he was behaving himself--yet Thor had given him a stern look anyway. Loki had not had to feign amusement, but he made sure to mix in just enough offront that would assure his brother that he had no designs on the stones, not a single thought of wonder how they would work for him, should he stick his fingers into their magics and swirl them about.

Of course he had to switch them for false stones at the last moment, just enough power pulsing through a handful of dead rocks to fool those who refused to develop any sort of magical sense, and tucked them up his sleeve, marveling at the feel of all that magic nearly burning his skin. It was not that Loki lacked for his own magic, certainly he was second only to one other in Asgard and that was merely a matter of time, but this was far too tempting a treat to resist. His sleight of hand was perfect, Thor never even saw him near the stones, and they were well away from the lower levels, halfway to Thrudvang before Thor turned around and pressed him into an out of the way alcove, apparently quite delighted with Loki's good behavior.

It was quick, but not unwelcome, the power of the stones leeching into Loki's bones as Thor touched him, driving him to an intense release with only three large fingers pressed inside him and never even being touched by Thor's cock. He'd felt as though he should be embarrassed, having come so easily, but there was a haze spreading through his thoughts that made everything distant to the desire that consumed him and, anyways, Thor had only laughed and seemed pleased with himself. A few lazy kisses and Thor's promise to find him later that night to sate his own needs and Loki was left alone with this strange feeling that did not seem to dissipate.

* * *

Nor did it lessen any during the afternoon, a constant and steady hum of desire that distracted him when he was quite determined to learn as much about these precious items of that useless Norn Queen. If Loki did not know better, he may have suspected her of laying some sort of trap for him, knowing that he would obtain them eventually, but he did not think even Karnilla was so unrefined as to... well, leave him aching for his brother's cock. Even taking matters into his own hand hadn't abated the problem, not affecting his condition in the least, neither better nor worse.

By the time it grew late, when Sol had been chased away by Skoll and Mani had risen to his place in the sky, Loki was at his wit's end trying to break whatever hold had been put upon him. The longer he denied himself, the harder it was to continue to do so, knowing that Thor would find him soon and that unrelenting stamina of his brother's might finally be put to good use. Loki carefully tucked the stones away behind a small loose floorboard under his bed and drew a series of warding runes over them for protection, not daring to return them when they might yet hold the final answers he needed. Then he set out to find the _other_ answer that he knew was within reach.

It did not take him long to find Thor, nearly colliding with him in the hallways of Bilskirnir, and it was difficult not to simply pounce on his brother and attack him straight away. Though, that would have caused too many questions, questions he did not want to answer, not when there was something far better he wanted from Thor. Thankfully, all it took was a sly smile and a hand on one of those broad shoulders before Thor was nearly dragging him back towards his bed and pushing him down, their clothes of minimal resistance and Loki's magic slicking the way. Thor raised his eyebrows briefly at Loki's eagerness, but complied well when Loki spread his knees and lightly stroked himself, encouraging him forward.

Once more, Loki came embarrassingly quickly, at least this time he lasted until Thor had slid into him and developed a good pace that would have been very satisfying if given a bit more time. "Loki, it is not that I mind your sudden releases," Thor said, curiosity and only a touch of concern in his voice, stilling inside him, "for I am pleased that you enjoy my touch. But it is unlike you to do so twice in one day, is there something that you should speak of?"

"There is nothing to tell, I assure you." Which was true, there was nothing that Thor could do about this should he be told and speaking of it would hardly solve that! "It is only that I desire you so greatly that I cannot hold myself back. Just keep going, as you can see, I am still _quite_ eager to continue." Which was true as well, Loki's cock was hard once more, flush and aching against his stomach, despite the seed splashed across him.

Thor's look was doubtful, but a mere shifting of Loki's hips and a clenching of the muscles around the point where his cock was buried in Loki's body was enough to convince him to keep moving. And, oh, that was what he needed, to have everything else of far distant importance when compared to the way his brother moved within him, to the feel of being spread open and filled, with his legs wrapped around Thor's waist and his back against the mound of pillows that softened the brunt of each thrust. Holding on as best he could, Loki lasted far longer this time, a difficult a feat as he could remember ever having undertaken, but worth it for the long minutes of Thor's assault on him and the pleasant satisfaction of his body being sated.

When he came again, Thor still hard and driving into him, this time Loki didn't let him stop, just pulled his knees up tightly against Thor's sides and dug his heels into Thor's backside, rocking with him until his own cock was once more turned to demanding stiffness. If Thor noticed, he was too lost in his own pleasure, near enough to his own climax that he let the issue lie, and they moved together until Thor finally spilled inside him, a few last stuttered thrusts that left Loki aching.

Still flushed from his release and breathing not yet returned to normal, Thor glanced down at Loki with renewed concern. He reached down with a light grip on Loki's cock, running his hand carefully along its length, but still Loki hissed at the desire to arch into that touch, for it was not meant to bring him to completion but instead to explore whatever it was that was _wrong_ with him.

"Loki, you are hard once more... and that is not a bad thing by itself, but this level of stamina is unnatural for you." Loki glared at him, as if Thor had the monopoly on enjoying a good, long fuck, but it only seemed to ignite a matching anger in his brother. "Do not deny that there is something different about you or try to deny my concern for you, no matter how much I enjoy the side effects of whatever it is that you have done."

"And must it be something that _I've_ done?" Loki snapped. "Not more than a few hours ago, you were so pleased with how _well behaved_ I was and now you barely have the time to turn around before you're ready to accuse me once more?"

"When you are well behaved and thoughtlessly trusted is when you are at your most dangerous," Thor said firmly, withdrawing from Loki's body and leaving only an empty ache behind him. He did not move from between Loki's legs or the way he loomed above, however, and how easy it would have been to pull him down if only it were possible to move Thor when he did not wish to move. "I do not renounce you for this, but instead merely acknowledge that this is true of you. I love you most dearly and you are capable of great things, but you are also unable to resist the lure of spreading chaos when things bore you. So, I ask plainly of you, Loki, what have you done to yourself?"

Perhaps it was the ever true sincerity in Thor's tone that swayed him or perhaps it was simply that this was his best chance of getting that cock hard and back in him again or perhaps it was even more simply that he could not think straight with this foreign power buzzing throughout his mind and body. In that moment, Loki did not care which it was. "Those cursed Norn Stones," he muttered. "They've done something to me."

Thor's brows lowered in puzzlement as he sat back, more coldness in his wake for the heat he took with him. "But how would they do so? They were well sealed in their case and nowhere near you."

Looking away, Loki did not answer and that was more than enough.

" _Loki!_ " Thor growled with a very real anger now and he grabbed tightly onto Loki's arms, surely bruising him, and, oh, it was a terrible thing to be so aroused by his brother's fury. "You were to leave them be! You are given chance after chance and you throw it away time and again!"

"I throw nothing away, Thor! I did not do so to bring harm to anyone or even merely for mischief's sake!" His own hands were suddenly gripping Thor's arms just as tightly, though Thor did not seem to notice or ache for the touch in the way Loki did. "They are powerful magics and I merely wanted to _know_ , rather than to let such a treasure simply sit and _rot_ away in the vault, never knowing their true purpose or potential! I wanted to study them and know them and free them from--"

Thor's hand was like forged iron at his neck and jaw, so suddenly there and heavy that he could not move it even a hair's breadth away, but only fall backwards as Thor pushed him down. "They are _stones_ , little more than bits of gravel and dust," Thor snarled and there was such a rage on his face that Loki should have feared for himself, but all he could think of was that same fury being pressed back into him and, oh, he wanted it so much that he was dizzy from it.

"They are not so insgificant as that, they are powerful enough that--"

"Power that is not earned or under your control but instead controls you is nothing that will help you achieve victory, Loki," Thor said and suddenly all that glorious anger seemed to lessen, even if the hand at Loki's throat went nowhere. The thumb was still pressed to the line of his jaw and the fingertips pressed into the soft spots beneath his ear, so he could still breathe but speaking was difficult. "And it seems you are in need of a reminder."

The way Loki's cock twitched against his belly did not go by unnoticed, as if this could ever have passed as some kind of punishment. Thor gave it a speculative look for a long moment and then he easily rolled the two of them over, so that their positions were nearly reversed, with Thor leaning back against the soft bed and Loki sitting across his lap, knees braced to either side. Then his fingers were at Loki's loosened hole, pushing into the wetness that was still there, and began to work him steadily.

Once Loki was ready to lose himself into the deep press of those fingers, clawing at the tenuous hold on his release, that was when Thor demanded, "How did the stones affect you this way? They have never been known to do such before."

If he could have, Loki would have let the question lie, rather than explain this, but Thor slowed when he did not answer and any attempts to grind down onto that hand was met with the other firmly on his hip to keep him in place. How none aside from himself seemed to see how cruel his brother was to leave him forever wondering, for this was as cruel as any could be, given how desperately Loki needed this.

"The, ah, the stones affect everyone differently, depending on the user and what they wish upon those who hold them."

Thor's fingers started moving at their former pace once more, his thumb circling around the ring of muscle of Loki's entrance in a way that made him shiver against it. "And why would they wish this upon you?"

Loki began to rise and fall along with the motion of Thor's hand, creating a heavier push back into him, and began to stroke himself to the same rhythm. "They are magic and their whims can hardly be known with so little study of them. But," he said when Thor jabbed harshly into him as a reminder, as if Loki _wanted_ him to be slow and gentle, "it is likely that they created a sort of magical loop when I was aroused by your touch, the mix both of our innate magics causing them to go astray."

"And that is why you spill so easily now, but it does not sate your hunger for more?"

Loki breathed a soft sigh when Thor added a third finger, not enough to truly stretch him further after already taking his brother's cock, but still better. "Yes. It seems I cannot fulfill this desire of mine, no matter how much I take." At Thor's surprised look, Loki twisted his mouth wryly. "Certainly I tried, but it is only now that I'm... well, it is a little better now. But only very slowly does it lessen."

"And how long do you think this shall last?"

Loki had the vague thought that he should not like the thoughtful look on Thor's face, but it was lost too easily in the way the pads of Thor's fingers swiped across that point inside him that sent fire along his veins and made him arch his spine from a desire to push into it. Oh, he wanted more of that, wanted it for _ages_ , for however long this spell was upon him, and so Loki told him, "Days, at the very least, I imagine."

The thought of days and days of nothing but this room and this bed and these fingers and that cock to fill him up was the grandest thing that he could possibly ask for. And thus he nearly whined when Thor's hand was removed from his body, but then went eagerly when Thor motioned him forward, sliding over the renewed hardness of Thor's length and letting it curve up against the seam of his ass. "Come then, you shall ride me if you are so hungry for my cock and I shall enjoy watching you fuck yourself upon it."

Loki braced himself against broad shoulders and leaned forward while Thor lined himself up so that Loki could sink back down onto his cock, pushing as far down as he could until his ass was flush with Thor's hips and there was not one bit further he could go. Not until Thor spread his cheeks and there may have been only a little bit more, but it was the last bit he needed that pushed everything of that heat and steel into his body, making it perfect. When Loki finally rose to his knees again, he did so slowly at first, enjoying the way it felt to be speared open again and again, but soon he was slamming himself back down, his muscles never aching aside from the need for more and more, never feeling his legs tremble at holding all his own weight.

As he wrapped a hand around his own arousal, Thor swiftly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. "No, you'll do this without your own hand."

Loki's grin was nearly feral, but not unhappy. "You enjoy seeing me take your cock and come from it alone, is what you mean."

"Perhaps I should have put you on your hands and knees instead, so I could watch more clearly as you strive to take it all then," Thor said, his expression not entirely different from Loki's. "Or perhaps that is what I'll do next, when we finish with this."

"If you think to outlast me, brother," Loki grunted as he drove down particularly hard, rewarded with Thor's pinched expression as he held himself back, "this time you shall not. If you _can_ even last long enough to put me on my hands and knees after this, you may have whatever you like from me."

The grip on his wrist turned painful, yet Loki refused to let it deter the rise and fall he kept steady, already close to another orgasm. Thor leaned in, nipping sharply at the underside of Loki's chin, just into the soft skin of his throat. "You speak as if I would not simply take what I liked, when your behavior has been so foul today."

"And you speak as if today is any different from any other day," Loki panted as he sought the perfect angle and was only just beyond the reach of his release.

As Thor moved back to his hips and pulled him down in one final vicious shove, Loki came harshly enough that he shook with it, while Thor growled, "I would not do so if you did not enjoy it so." A moment later, he came as well, the final shocks of it pushing him up into Loki in short thrusts until they both finally stilled.

Afterwards, when the sweat cooled their bodies and their breath returned to normal, Loki briefly believed that the spell might finally have cracked. That perhaps he had only needed Thor's release in him to satisfy whatever it was that the stones had wanted from him and he could finally concentrate on pulling apart their mysteries now that their hold was broken. But soon enough there were no lingering sweet aches of a good fuck or the desire to flop onto his back and sleep the rest of the day. Instead, the thought of Thor's earlier promise hung in his thoughts and he desired it more than anything else.

However, Thor merely rolled them over so that he could pull carefully out and rise from the bed, stretching his arms well above his head and cracking his neck as he strode for the bathroom. Ah, well, that had promise then. Loki slithered out of the bed after him, for it'd been ages since he'd been in the mood to fuck in the baths of Thor's quarters, usually far more interested in cleaning himself and sleeping off the lethargy in his muscles after his brother was finished with him.

It was as fantastic as he'd hoped, this time riding Thor's cock while his brother reclined in the shallow end of the bath and able to touch himself during, so that he spilled twice while they were there. Thor's hands had found his entrance again, rubbing against the muscles and skin there, occasionally sliding forward to just behind Loki's balls to press on the nerves there as well. And when he worked a finger in alongside his cock, a second quickly following so that Loki was stretched even further open, Loki had came so hard that he nearly toppled back into the water behind him. Thor hadn't removed his fingers even as his free hand supported Loki's back, so that when Loki caught his breath again, he was able to work himself on everything still pressed into him, and the second orgasm took longer but was no less intense.

Eventually, they made their way back to the bed and Thor finally did push him face first into the pillows and fucked him until he was once more covered in Thor's seed. It wasn't enough to cure him of the desperate need to fuck, but Loki's thoughts at least were clear enough that he could reason that it was simply a matter of time. Perhaps no more than two or three days if he could continue like this--and perhaps he would truly have a chance to test Thor's boasts of being able to fuck for days on end.

There was a soft touch along his spine, traveling down the length of it until it reached the small of his back, stopped for a brief moment as if Thor was considering him--or admiring his work, as Loki could feel a trail of seed leak out of him, for the Norn Stones may have given him a near endless amount of energy, they did not immediately tighten his well loosened hole back up--before it stroked once over the mess between his cheeks. Then the touch was gone and a rustle of clothing in its place.

Loki turned his head to watch as Thor dressed, the corners of his mouth turning down. "If you have enough energy to dress, you have enough energy to fuck me again, Thor."

He glaced briefly at Loki, face as unreadable as the stones that had gotten them into this mess. "I have things I must attend to, but I will return later. You may wait here if you wish."

Turning over so that his half-hard cock was on display and he could part his legs invitingly, Loki taunted, "Is that all the Mighty Thor has for me? I must admit to being disappointed. People would be so discouraged to hear that."

There was a flash of anger in Thor's eyes and Loki was sure he had him, for Thor was nothing if not predictable when Loki insulted his virility. But he only turned away, now fully clothed and his cloak draped around him, striding to the door and not looking back. "You expect to be rewarded after your deeds today and I shall not indulge you any further. I will return in two days, you can use this time to consider your actions." Then he was gone, only the crash of a water pitcher and clay basin smashing against the door to follow him.

* * *

True to his word, Thor returned in two days' time, but Loki was hardly so welcoming this time, no matter how he ached for Thor's touch. It was difficult to tell if the magic had stayed at the same level or if it had gotten worse, but certainly it wasn't better, no matter how many times Loki had stuffed all four of his fingers up his ass and wrapped a hand around his cock and thought of his brother. He'd spilled so many times that he thought he would surely have run out of seed by now, but the stones had gifted him with as much of that as he'd needed as well.

Thor eventually found him in his own hall this time, the main door locked to all those who tried to enter, at least until Thor took one swing at it with that damned hammer of his and it swung open for him as if it, too, had fallen under his thrall. At least the door to Loki's bedroom hadn't been locked so that Thor would need to smash it as well, as fixing more than one would have made Loki's mood even worse.

"You are angry with me, of course," Thor said, not even a trace of regret or entreat in his voice.

"You are ever observant," Loki hissed and tried desperately not to go to his brother or throw his clothes off and beg to be fucked like a pathetic speck of dirt begging for the mighty king to be's affections. He would wring Karnilla's neck for this, one day. "If you think that this will be so easy now--"

Only a few short steps and Thor was looming over him, the scant difference in their heights mattering little when his brother was so broad and Loki trembled for want of his touch. "You are not an injured party in this, Loki. You stole what you should not have and now you are paying the price for it."

Loki's face twisted into a snarl and he pushed past Thor, arms tense at his sides so they would not cling to anyone or anything. "You think this a fair price for curiosity and lack of any harm done to another? It is not!"

He felt the heat and presence of Thor before his actual touch, allowing him to twist out of it when Thor's hands descended onto his shoulders. He did not go far, only a few steps, but the distance remained between them.

"You have not been truly harmed and you are relatively safe. There are far worse things that could have happened to you, Loki." It was not difficult to hear the care in Thor's voice and Loki hated him anew for a brief moment, that Thor should so easily undo him when he had every right to his fury.

"And you choose to grace me with your return again?" He sneered it, but it was not to his usual standards, so Thor merely flickered a hint of a smile at him. And damn Thor's beautiful face and how aware he was of its power! As if the rest of the universe falling at Thor's feet wasn't bad enough, now Loki did so as well.

"My return and something I have brought with me." Thor was on him again now, hands sliding beneath the loose clothing Loki wore, pulling their bodies close together and Loki let him, just breathed in the scent of Thor and ached for him. "I believe it shall suit this problem well."

"You confess that you brought me a gift and yet you purport to be still condemning my actions? You send a conflicting message, Thor."

Thor nudged him towards the bed with a gentle but firm hand on the small of his back. "You will understand by the time we are done. Go, undress and lie down on the bed."

Curiosity curled within him, finding enough space within the desperation that Loki did as asked, pillowing his head on his arms as he lay across the furs of his bed. He did raise a curious eyebrow at the small bag that he hadn't noticed that Thor carried with him, it climbing even higher when Loki did not recognize the contents. It was not much longer than Thor's hand, shining silver and only gently curving, about the size of a-- "If you think that a false cock is going to help me, I can tell you now that it will not. And it's not even a very good one."

Thor's smile was very nearly wolfish and Loki felt a roil of something in his gut, whether apprehension or eagerness, he did not know. "You speak too soon and are too quick to judge." He placed it on the bed next to Loki, who gave it a disdainful look, wondering what could be so special about this that Thor was so sure of himself. There was a small wire attached to it that led to a white cuff that was yet unfastened and held more small bits of metal along the side. He wondered where Thor had picked this up, for he'd not seen anything quite like it before--though, it had a certain aura of... Midgard about it, most likely.

He waited for Thor to undress as well, but he was only half out of his clothes by the time he knelt on the bed and pushed Loki's legs apart to settle himself between them. He'd pulled out a tube of some sort from the bag as well, uncapping it to squirt some kind of clear gel onto his fingers, slick and shining, but it wasn't really necessary, Loki was already still slippery and wet from his own hand. Instead, though, Thor spread the gel across the false cock, which Loki was pleased to note was at least about the size of Thor's own. If he must go through this pointlessness, at least it would be somewhat worthwhile.

"During my time on Midgard, the fair Darcy Lewis explained about some of their strange technology," Thor began, making sure that Loki was stretched well enough to take the false cock. "She was surprisingly unembarrassed to expound on the use of the odd things she had in her rooms, even if it did not seem particularly relevant at the time. But when you explained yourself, I thought of it again and returned to Midgard to get a similar one for you."

"I am not a woman, Thor, I do not work the same way," Loki muttered, but it had little sting, for Thor clearly appreciated his body as it was.

There was an open mouthed kiss at the top of his spine and Thor's beard scratched at the skin between his shoulders, not entirely unpleasant. "There are men of Midgard who use them as well." was all Thor said before the false cock was positioned at his entrance and slowly pushed in.

It fit so well inside him, entirely comfortable and just the right size, that Loki thought perhaps the small cord attached was to make sure it could be pulled out again. Loki wasn't sure if that's what Thor did or if there was enough left still outside of him that he could pull it back, but it slid nearly all the way out before pushing in again, not quite as satisfying as Thor himself, but better than expected. He hummed in appreciation, his earlier anger mostly dissipated, and canted his hips up to take it a little more easily. "I still do not see what caught your eye about this."

Thor's chuckle was pleasant against his shoulder blade, almost an apology. "Then let me show you." There was a bit of shuffling behind him and then a quiet click that sent a vibration through the false cock and straight into the core of him. It was enough that Loki nearly curled in on himself at the way it touched the most intimate places of his body and shot straight to his own cock, making it even more impossibly hard. Thor continued to work the false one in and out of him, his free hand splayed across Loki's back to keep him in place instead of writhing into a ball the way he wished. He rutted helplessly against the furs underneath him, the friction barely enough to feel through the vibrations shaking his body.

It was only a few moments later, when Loki came with a ferocity and a wretched sob, that Thor turned the false cock off so that Loki could gather what few wits he had. It remained in him, but Thor's touch was soothing against his side as he panted into the soft furs of his bed and trembled for awhile.

"That was on the lower settings," Thor murmured into his ear, sending a fresh wave of shivers along Loki's body. "It is stronger than the people of Midgard can withstand, but I had this one crafted specially for you. Do not worry, brother, I will go slowly before we get to the highest setting."

The fog of Loki's mind was too thick to wade through, to decide if the thought thrilled him or terrified him, but it mattered little when Thor pulled the false cock entirely out, turned it on, and pressed it against Loki's hole. The noise of its machinery buzzed loudly in the room, but not so much that it covered Loki's whine as he pushed back against it, his body reaching for it without his directing it to do so, canting his hips in a plea for more. He knew the mess he must look, the slick gel that would glisten around his abused entrance as it was displayed so wantonly for Thor, the skin likely starting to puff up and turn a bright pink, but still loose enough to take whatever was pressed into him.

Thor teased him for awhile longer, only the shallowest of thrusts of the false cock into him, no more than what would have been the head of Thor's cock, the way it pulsed against the skin of his hole driving him mad, so terribly good, but not _enough_ , not once he'd had it everywhere in him. When finally Thor took pity on him and pressed it in all the way, Loki muffled his cry of relief into the fur beneath his face.

"Let us try the next level, shall we?" It was no matter that Loki couldn't answer, Thor did not wait for him, and the whirring of the false cock intensified until Loki was clawing at the bed beneath him and biting at his own arm to keep from crying out. It was everywhere, from the point where it slid into his ass and then up along his spine and down his legs until his toes curled tightly and his fingers were clenched in the bedding, a buzzing against every nerve ending he had. Loki came yet again, spilling onto the same spot he'd already spent on, likely ruining the furs where his cock glided through the sticky mess.

Thor worked him through every setting of the infernal thing, until Loki was openly sobbing against his bed and the times between orgasm and his aching hardness again was longer than it had been since this began. Once he'd had it buried as far into his body as it would go, the vibrations of the false thing at their highest, it was like being impaled on something that was trying to shake him apart from the inside out. Eventually, Thor had pulled him up onto his knees and pressed his face down against the mattress so that his ass was pushed high into the air and Thor could reach between his legs to cup his balls and jerk his cock while still pushing the false one into him, always telling him that he should remember this the next time he thought to take something that was not his.

When he'd finally felt as if he could sleep for awhile, not be tortured constantly awake by the ravenous desire for his brother, Thor kissed a line across his shoulders and let him drift away. The last thing Loki heard before he was gone, was Thor wishing him to sleep well.

* * *

Later, when Loki awoke to the blissful feeling of much abated desire, he found that he'd been cleaned at some point and the topmost fur stripped away and hopefully burned. Hati had chased his prey away and Sol had taken his rightful place once more, so he hadn't slept for too long unless an entire cycle had passed him by. Thor was near enough to ask, now fully clothed again which stirred Loki's thoughts to how he was not yet free from this curse.

"You only slept the one night," Thor confirmed and walked towards the bed, sitting at the edge next to Loki's bare hip. "I would have liked to have seen you rest longer, but the magic still has hold of you." He reached between Loki's legs to brush along the half-hard cock that was trapped beneath his stomach, palm warm against Loki's balls and his thumb pressing gently against Loki's now tightened hole. He was not slick enough for it to slide in as easily as usual, but Loki supposed he wasn't entirely back to his previous state as it fit into him up to the first knuckle.

"I would enjoy taking you again this morning," Thor said with clear regret. He continued to pet everywhere between Loki's legs until Loki was rocking into his touch, the last of his sleep clearing away. "But there are duties I must attend to."

"I am well enough that I can endure without your presence," Loki managed around his panting, finally letting some disdain back into his response. "Go, I am done with you for now."

For a long moment, Thor said nothing and Loki's words were belied by how he rolled his hips into every motion of Thor's fingers, wanting one last time before he left. "You still have little regret for your actions, you likely have not even returned the stones you took, yet you would dismiss me as if everything were set to rights."

Thor removed his hand well before Loki could ride it to completion and then he was between Loki's legs again, pushing them apart and kneeling there so that they could not close again, while the blunt head of the false cock was pressed to him, the gel on it cool against his fevered body. Loki had a moment to realize that there had not been time for Thor to prepare it thus, that he'd been planning this the whole time, and felt a thrill of victory that he could play his brother so well, before it slid smoothly into him. Loki gasped as it went even deeper than the previous night if possible, sure that the entire thing must be inside him now when Thor's thumb stroked over his entrance and he could not feel anything outside it.

Then Thor was attaching something to his right leg--the cuff he'd seen before, Loki realized, as it fastened just below the swell of his ass--when suddenly his hands were bound together by a thick thong of leather and tied securely to one of the massive wooden posts of his bed. His ankles were bound separately, as he snarled Thor's name and tried to pull his legs away, they were easily caught by Thor's massive hands and pulled apart to be tied to opposing posts at the foot of his bed.

"How dare you! Untie me this instant! Thor, you brutish, troll-spawned half-wit, I will burn you to _ashes_ for this--"

"You will do no such thing," Thor said as he secured each of the ties around Loki's limbs and then walked back around the bed to lean over his younger brother, casting a very long shadow. "There is a penalty for stealing that you have not had to pay. This is far preferable and entirely deserved."

"Deserved!? You truss me up like a boar slaughtered for a feast and expect me to thank you for your kindness!"

"I expect no thanks, only curses. I do not do this to be cruel, Loki, but that I cannot be here today to help you through the last of your ailment and to make you understand that I will not tolerate your bad habits."

"'Bad habits' are your way of insulting those who would seek knowledge that you dare not--!"

Thor petted along the inside of his thigh, more affectionate than intimate, and Loki wanted to break his hand. "I dare not because it is not ours to seek. You are free to chase after whatever you like on your own, but these were not yours to take, no matter what arguments you launch at me."

"As if the Allfather built his kingdom on such lofty principles!"

The beginnings of a smile worked across Thor's face, so out of place on one who should always express himself so fully, and Loki thought wry was not a look that suited Thor very well. "And suddenly you wish to mold yourself after Father again?"

Loki glared at him for a long moment, stuck between arguments and no longer wishing to discuss Odin Allfather here and now. "I will curse you as soon as you let me free, I swear it," he finally bit out.

"I think we have both had enough of curses lately." Thor reached between his legs again, touching the cuff on his leg for a bit, and the false cock began to pulse inside him, the setting low enough that it would take some time for him to come. "I will return again later to see how you fare, when I am able. The device is set to give frequent breaks, you will have time to rest in between."

Refusing to answer, both out of anger and for being unwilling to give away how affected he was already, Loki held himself as rigid as stone and turned his face away. How dare Thor simply leave him like this, as if he were a lowly bedwarmer to be returned to whenever his master pleased, to _leave_ him when Loki asked him to stay.

Thor leaned over him once more, the ends of his hair tickling at the expanse of Loki's back, the heat radiating off him, but no further touch than that. "I do not wish to be away from you, Loki," Thor told him with disgusting sincerity. "I would stay with you for as long as you would allow, if this were not important. If you would have allowed it, I would have left this device firmly lodged in you and taken you with me, watched you everywhere we went, knowing that you were stretched and filled and pleasured every step of the way. Knowing that you were thinking of me while this toy was taking my place. That I would have you as soon as we returned to your rooms, sated you until your lust was finally gone and you could not move from the bed where I had you. But I shall return soon and I _will_ find you still here, with this false cock right where I left it, or we will begin again, this time without the aid of the Norn Stone's effects."

He had to bite his lips until he drew blood not to keen at Thor's words, for how desperately he wanted this release and how much he hated that Thor knew exactly what his words did to Loki, how much he enjoyed his brother's possessiveness. And then Thor's hands were on him one last time, to gently press on the device inside him so that it vibrated against his inner walls just that much harder and to turn the thing up another notch. It was only through sheer force of will that Loki didn't come all over himself and the bed until Thor had kissed his shoulder one last time and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Loki screamed, pulling on the restraints that gave no quarter, and climaxed so hard that he was dizzy from it afterwards. The infernal device kept throbbing in his ass all through his orgasm and he ground his cock harshly against the bed through the aftershocks. He had just enough slack to rest his arms and legs, but not so much that he could roll away from the wet spot underneath him and no amount of magic could cut through the damn things.

True to Thor's word, the device shut off not long after, allowing Loki a respite where he dozed until it pulsed faintly once more, building in tempo until it was buzzing inside him and he had to rock back and forth through the stickiness beneath him to gain enough friction to come. He had to have looked ridiculous, his legs spread and wrists tied to the head of his bed, pushing his ass into the air with no one there behind him, writhing against the bed until he was done, the cycle repeating itself thrice more after that. The truly galling part wasn't the embarrassment of how helpless he was to the pleasure of it, but that it was working--each time his refractory period was longer and he felt less force urging him towards finding another release.

By the time Thor returned, Loki was reasonably sure that he was nearly free of it, his thoughts clouded only by his own exhaustion now. He kept his face turned away while Thor gently extricated the device from him, still mid-cycle and threatening to drive him mad at the way it felt coming out.

"You seem to fare much better now." If only Thor hadn't sounded glad of that, if he'd sounded still angry instead of merely firm, if only he'd sounded regretful, it would have been so easy to hate him. But Thor was ever quick to rise to anger and just as quick to leave it behind, rarely rueing such with Loki, who ever goaded him into it, and they both well knew that. "It is strange how your own hand did not help you, yet this Midgardian device did."

There were several possibilities, Loki assumed that it was most likely his knowledge of that _Thor_ had placed it inside him, that _Thor_ had done this to him that made the difference, but he held his tongue on that. "I am still furious with you," he croaked out instead.

Undoing the ties around his wrists and ankles, Thor helped him rub out the surprisingly faint red marks where they'd held him. As hard as he'd pulled on them, Loki had expected them to be raw to the point of nearly bleeding.

"I have little doubt of that. Or that you will be for some time to come and I expect you will find some ingenius way to make me miserable." And then Thor was coming around to settle next to him and Loki was petty enough to roll to the other side of the wet spot so that Thor would either have to sit in it or leave the distance between them. "But I also believe you will pause next time you are tempted by some shiny bauble that you should not steal and that was my aim today."

"Ever the altruist and, oh, _of course_ your motivations were noble, none would dare question your integrity."

Thor began to reach for him, but Loki's sneer stopped him halfway, and he held onto that small victory. Good, let him be wounded when he was not so golden as he pretended to be.

"My noble intentions were true, but that does not mean they were the only ones. You have ever been able to bring out questionable motives in me and have me enjoy them." And damn him, damn him, damn him! Loki couldn't even keep his rage at Thor's perfection, not when he so freely joined Loki down in the dark depths. "I do not deny that I enjoyed this punishment and that I will think of it often."

Loki thought, if he had the energy, he would have put his fist straight into Thor's serious face for how easily he undid those he gave his affections to. "You truly are unbearable and I do not understand why you are always rewarded for it!"

And if he thought Thor's look at him was at all fond before, it certainly was now. "If you do not wish to bear my company any longer on this night, I will leave."

Of course he would. Thor meant it truly--he knew Loki would not refuse him, but just as surely he would leave if Loki told him to go. "No, you will stay. Just as your insufferableness is an immutable fact, so is your charm to every living creature in the entirety of the Nine Realms. And I can hardly make you miserable if you are not here for me to abuse."

Thor laughed and climbed fully onto the bed, moving carefully over Loki until he was settled atop him. He rolled his hips against Loki's, the rough fabric of his breeches doing little to dispel Loki's erection. "I wish only to charm you."

Loki wound his arms around Thor's shoulders and pulled his knees up to cross his ankles behind Thor's back, enjoying the slow build of what would hopefully be his last fuck for some time. At least a fortnight, perhaps longer if he truly wanted to be horrible to Thor. Loki supposed he was glad that this damned curse would finally break with Thor's cock in him, rather than the false one, and moaned an encouragement for Thor to get it out already and slide into him.

"And I wish only to make you miserable."

But that would come later. Right now, he had the last shreds of magic to rid himself of.


End file.
